


Корпоратив

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-канон. Финал за Шарифа. Безбожный флафф.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Корпоратив

— Мы с Дженсеном возвращаемся в Детройт. — Из полудрёмы Притчарда вырвал голос Шарифа, с помехами раздавшийся по инфолинку. Фрэнсис подскочил в кресле, случайно задел рукой чашку с недопитым кофе и пролил его себе на штанину.

— Блядь! — зашипел он, судорожно пытаясь отыскать платок, или бумажную салфетку, или какую-нибудь ненужную распечатку с каким-нибудь ненужным грёбаным отчетом. 

— Притчард, что там у тебя?

— Ничего, сэр, всё в порядке, — запнулся Фрэнк, промакивая штаны салфеткой. Пальцы дрожали, во рту пересохло. В какой-то момент от резко подскочившего в крови адреналина ему показалось, что ещё немного — и сердце выпрыгнет из груди. Предположительно — через горло. 

Сколько же он проспал? Закрыл, блядь, глаза на минуточку.

— Хорошо, мы будем через несколько часов. Конец связи. 

«Мы с Дженсеном возвращаемся в Детройт», — гулко отдалось у Притчарда в висках. Опомнившись, он резко повернулся на стуле и застучал по клавишам одной из многочисленных клавиатур. Подёрнутые красной сеткой сосудов глаза внимательно следили за высвечивающимися на мониторах данными. 

Адам, этот ёбаный герой, чертова жестянка, он отключил сигнал, идущий с «Панхеи». 

Несколько щелчков по кнопкам, и строчки на мониторах сменились записями новостной сети за последние несколько часов.

— Мать твою, Дженсен... — Фрэнк растёкся по офисному стулу, сжимая пальцами переносицу.

Дрожащей рукой он потянулся за сигаретами, прикурил.

«Вот козёл», — подумал Фрэнсис, откидываясь на спинку стула и выдыхая дым. 

Этот хренов киборг мог бы и сказать хоть пару слов.

* * *

Утро в столовой «Шариф Индастриз». Ночь без сна это, конечно, сурово, но всё равно не сравнится с несколькими сутками бодрствования, начиная с того момента, как сверхчеловек Девида Шарифа отправился в Сингапур. Кстати, о том, что Дженсен в Сингапуре, Притчард узнал только на третий день. 

Что он вообще здесь делал вместо того, чтобы быть дома, в теплой постели, спать без задних ног, тем самым радуя изрядно потрёпанную за последнюю неделю нервную систему?

— Ну, давай, работай, — пробубнил под нос Фрэнк, долбя кнопку на автомате с кофе. Вот так всегда — зажидился парой-тройкой кредитов, решил испытать судьбу с бесплатным автоматом и, судя по всему, зря.

Он не услышал шагов за спиной — заторможенность от недосыпа делает свое, — но почти готов был наложить в штаны, когда металлический кулак приложился к стенке несчастного автомата. Вуаля — и в бумажный стаканчик, как по волшебству, тонкой струйкой полился кофе. 

— И тебе доброе утро, Дженсен. — Притчард, на самом деле, не прочь сказать это по максимуму флегматично, но в голосе всё равно проскользнули привычные для их с Адамом общения язвительные нотки. Отчего-то в эти секунды ему очень захотелось себя за них проклясть.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Притчард. — Дженсен потянулся за пустым бумажным стаканчиком и дождался, пока Фрэнсис заберёт свой кофе.

Со стороны и не скажешь, что накануне эта пушка на ножках предотвратил начало, вероятно, новой гражданской войны, спас десятки тысяч людей от массового сумасшествия из-за проблем с имплантами и бла-бла-бла... Мальчик-шпион, как говорила Фарида, всем показал мастер-класс. Да и сейчас не упускает возможности выпендриться. 

Наверное, надо было что-то сказать, но Притчард не знал, что конкретно. Все гневные тирады, адресованные начальнику безопасности, и, с недавних пор, герою и вообще умничке, он не раз и не два рассказал сам себе, и его не то чтобы сильно попустило, но слова перестали так вертеться на языке, а рот тактично закрылся. Надолго? Хрен знает. Хотелось бы, чтобы надолго. 

«Спасибо за помощь с автоматом, Дженсен», — как-то запоздало для благодарностей, нет?

«Рад, что ты вернулся с «Панхеи» весь, а не по частям», — ну да, шутить Фрэнк всегда умел.

«Знаешь, я здесь чуть не свихнулся в твоё отсутствие, чтоб тебя», — и следующим пунктом его заставят сдать анализ на наличие запрещенных веществ в крови. А лучше сразу закроют в лечебнице, мол, отдых, тем более заслуженный, еще никому не повредил.

Аккуратно, чтобы не обжечься, Фрэнсис забрал свою дозу кофеина, не упустив возможности задеть Адама плечом. А ведь идея послать всё и всех подальше и уехать домой отсыпаться изначально была не такой уж плохой. Жаль, Притчард и в этот раз не послушался своих мозгов. Ещё жальче, что с возвращением Дженсена из больницы он вообще перестал их слушаться. 

* * *

Субботний корпоратив отнюдь не был чем-то непредсказуемым. Для Притчарда так точно. За годы работы с Дэвидом он успел привыкнуть к любви своего босса гулять на широкую ногу, в особенности когда было, что отмечать. К одному только Фрэнк всё никак не мог себя приучить — участвовать во всём этом празднике жизни. Так и сегодня: уже спустя пару часов и три опрокинутых порции виски, он поспешил ретироваться к себе в кабинет — забыл флешку с информацией, над которой хотел поработать на выходном, иначе сразу двинул бы к выходу. 

Тошнило от этих сальных рож, которые Шариф собрал вокруг себя в банкетном зале, чтобы отпраздновать победу. Тошнило от вездесущих журналистов с их назойливыми вопросами и слепящими вспышками фотоаппаратов. И да, воротило от злости на Адама, который, после возвращения в Детройт, не обращал на Причарда никакого внимания. То есть, вообще не обращал, они даже не поговорили толком обо всем, что произошло в Сингапуре и на «Панхее». 

А чего, собственно, Фрэнсис ждал? 

Если раньше они чаще общались уж хотя бы благодаря Малик, вместе ходили обедать, обсуждали всякую ерунду — Фарида, упокой господь её душу, умела находить темы для бесед даже с таким непробиваемым занудой, как Дженсен, — то после её гибели исчезло и это. 

Наверное, стоило по крайней мере попытаться заговорить с Адамом, ведь, в конце концов, это он был там, в аду, пока Фрэнк сидел перед своими мониторами, литрами глуша кофе и выкуривая по две пачки в день. Можно было попробовать быть снисходительнее. И может, было ещё не поздно всё исправить. А может, Притчарду нужно было хотя бы что-нибудь съесть перед тем, как пить на голодный желудок.

— Меня здесь нет, по всем вопросам — в понедельник, с девяти утра. Спасибо за понимание, служба техподдержки обязательно разберётся с вашей проблемой, — роясь в ящике стола и не поднимая головы, пробубнил он в ответ на тихий стук и скрип открывающейся двери.

— Так я не вовремя, Притчард? А мне казалось, нам есть, что обсудить.

Треклятая флешка, из-за которой он задержался, резким движением была отправлена в карман куртки. Он взглянул из-под упавшей на глаза челки на привалившегося к дверному косяку Адама и парировал:

— Я тебя с этим поздравляю, Дженсен, но говорю же — до понедельника меня нет, в случае Апокалипсиса разрешаю тебе связаться со мной по инфолинку. Ах да, о каком Апокалипсисе я говорю? Ты же его предотвратил. — Фрэнк улыбнулся уголками губ и захлопнул ящик письменного стола. — Так что давай, проваливай, — устало добавил он, направляясь к выходу из кабинета.

— Ты так и не ответил: тогда, на станции, тебя расстроило, что из-за помех ты не смог быть со мной на связи? 

Притчард посмотрел на Адама, как на идиота. 

Час от часу не легче, теперь мальчику-шпиону захотелось разговоров по душам. Как всегда, очень вовремя.

— Ты напился, Дженсен? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Притчард, наблюдая за тем, как его вынужденный собеседник закрывает дверь и делает шаг навстречу. — Тогда мой тебе совет: иди домой, проспись, а в понедельник мы поговорим и про мои расстройства, и про твои — нервно-психич… — всё, что Притчард успел сделать — упереться ладонью Адаму в плечо, но это не помогло, и уже в следующее мгновение всё, что было в его силах — мычать что-то бессвязное сквозь настойчивый, глубокий поцелуй. Увернуться он тоже не мог — стальные пальцы крепко придерживали его за затылок. — Да твою же мать, Дженсен! — прошипел Фрэнк ему в губы после того, как зарядил кулаком по одному из дул «Тайфуна», и Адам, наконец, обратил на его трепыхания внимание, сбавив обороты. 

— Что? — В голосе Дженсена читалось такое искреннее недоумение, что Притчард невольно отметил про себя — ну просто мальчишка-школьник, первый раз целующий понравившуюся девочку, ни больше ни меньше.

— Да, я расстроился тогда, если тебе это так интересно, — прошептал Фрэнсис, подставляя шею под поцелуи. — И ещё одно…

— М?

— Если ты не закрыл дверь на код — я тебя прикончу.


End file.
